User blog:Jillian189/Freak Log - Mani
Name: Mani Age: Immortal Gender: Male Eye color: Baby blue (mortal), black (god) Hair color: White (mortal), black (god) Appearance: When disguised as a mortal, Mani has the physical features of a typical WHT Medic, including short, snow-white hair; high cheekbones, a prominent jaw, and the trademark glasses. In his divine form, Mani has near pale-white skin, a lean yet athletic build, medium-length black hair, sparkly black eyes (with no discernible pupils and irises), and a somewhat triangular face with soft features. His skin exhibits an ethereal glow and his hair has magical properties, constantly rippling and sparkling like the stars during nighttime. In his mortal form, Mani wears the Der Wintermantel, the Blighted Beak, the Vintage Tyrolean (with An Extraordinary Abundance of Tinge), and the Couvre Corner (with also An Extraordinary Abundance of Tinge). His entire outfit is colored white to signify his connections with the Moon. In his divine form, Mani wears flowing deep blue/black robes with white accents and black pointed sleeves, silver armor inlaid with circular blue sapphires, a porcelain-white venetian-style bird mask with elaborate black lines around the eyes, a hooded black starry cloak, knee-high boots covered in armored plates, and black trousers. The symbol of the moon is embellished on his armor and clothes in the form of its lunar phases. Personality: Mani is a benevolent god known for his kindness and compassion. He cares for all the people he and Sol watch over, and tends to act like a father figure towards them. This treatment also includes his worshipers and his adoptive children Hjuki and Bil. Unlike Sol, Mani is also patient, humble, and cautious. While he knows he's a god, Mani tries not to showboat it to everyone he sees, and displays significant restraint in his actions even when confronted with a threat. Due to his fondness for both Freaks and humans, Mani is very willing to forgive them for the evil and cruel things they have done throughout history, and is willing to help them at a moment's notice. He is also very interested in their lifestyle to the point of being inquisitive; he would often disguise himself when traveling on Earth so he can experience mortal life up close. However, even a compassionate person like Mani has limits; while he is generally slow to anger, he is not to be trifled with when crossed. He does not tolerate Freaks and/or humans hurting innocent people, and hates being tricked and/or taken advantage of. When angered, Mani's rage can be as terrible as his mad "sister" Gaia's, if not more so. Mani is not without his own faults, however. While not as bad as his twin brother Sol, his immortality tends to give him a different perspective on life than Freaks and humans do, and can unintentionally appear patronizing and condenscending to the people he helps. Due to his great love for humanity (Freaks included), Mani is dedicated to helping them all, sometimes to the point of inadvertently ignoring his own friends and family. Finally, while Mani knows both Freaks and humans are capable of evil, he believes they are simply ignorant and in need of guidance - thus he doesn't understand why some Freaks and humans love being evil and refuse to be redeemed. Theme: Come Little Children by Kate Covington (aka "Erutan" and "Katethegreat19") --- Characteristics Type: Moon deity Alignment: Neutral Good Attitude: Benevolent, fatherly, vengeful (when angered), curious Fighting style: Various Abilities: *''Spiritual awareness'' -- Mani can sense supernatural beings such as spirits, demons, and the astral forms of Freaks possessing the ability to project their consciousness. Since the Moon itself bears a strong connection to the occult, magic, and spiritualism, Mani's paranormal senses are very, very acute and enables him to see spirits with great clarity. *''Immortality'' -- Mani has the power to live indefinitely, a defining trait of a god. Though he is thousands of years old, he looks like a normal Medic. Normal attacks don't affect him, and he can shrug off mundane injures like they're nothing. He also has the power to bestow this on those he likes or deems worthy in his eyes, turning them into powerful demigods. *''Psychic Mastery'' -- As the Moon is associated with magic and the occult, Mani is a very powerful psychic. Due to being a god, he is omniscient, aware of everyone and everything all at once at the same time. **''Telepathy'' -- Mani is able to communicate with others on a mental scale, even manipulating their minds if he chose to. But most of the time, he uses it to communicate with Hjuki and Bil. He can also use telepathy in combat, but only in dire emergencies. **''Telekinesis'' -- Mani can psychically manipulate objects and people with his own mind. While he mostly displays the "carry and throw things" popularly associated with telekinesis, he is actually so powerful that he could tear through the fabrics of reality if he wished to. **''Empathy --'' Mani can sense, feel, and understand the emotions of living beings. Due to his omnipotence, Mani can feel the joy, sorrow, rage, pain, and hatred of every Freak and human on Earth. This ability is partly the reason why he has so much compassion towards mortals. **''Precognition'' -- Mani has the power to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. Because he is a god, Mani can see up to a thousand millennia ahead of his time, aware of all possible paths a mortal can take. This allows him to plan ahead in advance. *''Water manipulation'' -- Being a Moon god grants accessibility and control of all forms of water and other liquids, being of a passive cosmic nature on the elemental scale. He can either freeze small droplets to form hail-like projectiles, or do crowd control by creating tsunami waves. As a Moon god, Mani is responsible for keeping the water levels down as to prevent catastrophic flooding. *''Lunar manipulation'' -- Mani is able to manipulate the Moon's energy in different ways. The strength of these methods depends on the current phase of the Moon, which affects how they have an effect on other Freaks in combat. Other abilities include: **''Lunar constructs'' -- Mani can build solid constructs out of lunar energy. Depending on the phase of the moon, he can have enough strength to create beings of titanic proportions, or do something small like imps and general assistants for simple tasks. No matter their size and shape, all creations made by Mani are completely subservient and will defend him to their deaths. **''Lunar barriers'' -- Mani has the ability to generate force-fields made of lunar energy. Depending on the phase of the Moon, a force-field can be large enough to protect a big group of people, or small enough for self-protection. Their durability also depends on the lunar phases; a full moon renders a force-field able to repel any attack, while the waxing and waning phases offers little to no protection, being extremely breakable. **''Lunar blasts'' -- Mani fires damaging streams of pure lunar energy. These blasts has a wide variety of effects depending on how its used and the current Moon phase; a full-powered lunar blast can burn and/or completely obliterate a Freak, while a minor blast can either knock them away or stun them. **''Lunar empowerment'' -- Mani can draw on the power of the Moon to enhance himself and his allies. He can only use this to its full potential during the full Moon phase. Those empowered by the Moon gain heightened spiritual senses, enhanced physical traits, and budding psychic powers. *''Illusion manipulation/awareness'' -- Mani has the power to generate and control illusions as he sees fit. Due to being a god, he can create very realistic and powerful illusions, though he usually does this to test the goodness of a person's character. Since the Moon is connected to the supernatural, Mani can also sense illusions created by other Freaks, allowing him to dispel them at a moment's notice. *''Dream manipulation'' -- Mani can enter and manipulate the dreams of others, including modifying, suppressing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares. Since the Moon is connected to the element of dreams, Mani's power knows no bounds and in the dream world, his reign is supreme. As the Lord of Dreams, his duty was to watch over and protect both Freaks and humans by defeating their nightmares and helping them overcome their greatest fears. *''Heat sensitivity'' -- Mani can detect anything connected to Sol and anything related to the Sun. Since the Sun is connected to the fire element, everything related to it exhibits a very hot aura. Mani will start to sweat when at a sizable distance, but will feel as if he is being cooked alive if he is right next to anything touched by his rival. *''Umbrakinesis'' -- Mani can create, shape, and manipulate darkness and shadows. As nighttime is also his primary domain, Mani can do things that normal Freaks with the same power cannot do. He can cover the world in eternal night, and create a fog of darkness so thick that it completely negates all physical senses such as sight, as well as imprison and suffocate them from within. *''Death-force manipulation'' -- Just as Sol controls the aspects of life, Mani controls death in all forms. Unlike Sol, who can revive and cause things to grow, Mani makes things rot and wither until they die. He can also directly tear the soul out of a living being just by touching them, raise the dead as mindless soldiers who are willing to act on his orders, and reduce a healthy person to a lifeless corpse in an instant. **''Nonexistence'' -- The ultimate form of Mani's death-based powers. With the snap of his fingers, Mani can reduce a person's life to a state of complete nothing in an instant, even denying them the blessing of reincarnation. He can erase entire galaxies this way if he chooses to. However, due to Mani's compassion, he absolutely refuses to use this ability unless he has a REALLY good reason to, since using it risks potential abuse. The fate of complete nonexistence is always reserved for the very worst of Mani's foes (see "Complete Monster"). *''Twin telepathy'' -- Because Sol and Mani were derived from the same being, they share a psychic link similar to Hjuki and Bil's. However, Sol and Mani's is unique in that their link is telepathic and empathic in nature, allowing them to share a deeper sense of connection than normal twins do. Not only can they share thoughts, but their emotions as well, as if they are actually two halves of a whole. *''Gravity manipulation'' -- Mani has the power to manipulate existing gravitational fields. One of the main uses of this power is to lift the moon, the cosmic force Mani represents, to signal the arrival of nighttime. *''Magic manipulation'' -- Because the Moon is a symbol of magic, Mani is able to use magic in all existing forms. Due to being a god, Mani's magic is very powerful, and his skill and power is only limited by his morality and imagination. **''Curse manipulation'' -- In contrast to Sol's purification abilities, Mani can create and control curses, making them work however he wants them to. He often puts curses on those who committed evil acts; whatever he says their punishment is, his magic reacts and forces the intended target to go through that punishment. For example, if Mani cursed someone to be unable to walk, then the cursed person would be left disabled for the rest of his life until the curse is removed. Weaknesses: *Mani's moon-based powers depend on the phases of the moon. During the waning and waxing phases, Mani can barely defeat a mid-level Freak, much less a low-tier one. The full and half moon, on the other hand, allows him to obliterate even the most powerful Freaks. *Mani has little combat experience and tends to heavily rely on his powers. He can be easily defeated during the waning and waxing phases. *Mani is fiercely protective of whomever he takes under his wing, especially Hjuki and Bil. If either one or both of them is hurt, he will fly into a great rage and will not stop until the threat is dead or neutralized. Whether this has any effect on the battlefield depends on the situation at hand and the strength of the opponent. *Mani's curiosity could be his greatest flaw. It could lead to unearthing great threats better left hidden and buried, or learning unwanted knowledge that can't be put back. *Mani's moon-based powers don't have any status effect on anything related to the Sun. It works both ways as a negating effect, as water smothers fire while fire evaporates water, with the same thing occurring with light and darkness. This is because both Sol and Mani were born from the same being. *Mani's compassion can become a disadvantage as he is willing to help everyone he meets. Shady and/or evil characters can pass themselves off as good people to extract blessings from him. **Mani is also generous to the point of being self-sacrificing at times, as he will help people and ignore his own well-being in the process. **Although Mani is a very, very powerful god, the only thing that is holding Mani back is his own compassion, as going "all out" will cause tremendous collateral damage and potentially the destruction of Earth. On the flip side, this prevents him from fighting efficiently against powerful foes. *Unlike a normal psychic link, Sol and Mani's unique bond can become an even bigger disadvantage as the combined experience of mental and emotional pain can weaken them both incredibly, since they are created from the same person. *Mani cannot kill someone who is already dead or possesses absolute immortality like he does. At the same time, his death-based powers can be countered by someone who possesses the ability to manipulate life, or extinguished completely once everyone is given absolute immortality. *Although he and Sol are immortal gods, it is possible for even a god to die, with their father Eka being a good example of this. *He never shows it, but Mani's psychic powers sometimes causes him pain as he is constantly exposed to the more negative and crueler psyches of Freaks and humans. --- Status Status: Alive (and immortal) Occupation: Moon god Superiors: Eka (father) Subordinates: Tsukiko, Jericho, Hjuki and Bil (sort of), his constructs Allies: Hjuki and Bil (adopted son and daughter), Sol (brother), Tsukiko, Jericho Enemies: Gaia ("sister"), Endymion --- Personal Information Likes: Helping people, children, the innocent and just, Sol, mortal life (he thinks it's interesting and full of surprises) Dislikes: Being tricked, people threatening and/or his family and worshipers, truly evil and unrepentant Freaks and/or humans, Endymion, having his generosity taken advantage of Relationships: *'Eka' - Little is known how Mani feels and behaves around Eka. It is presumed that Mani is highly respectful of his father, as he was the one who created both Earth and the universe, and obeyed his posthumous wish to protect what he created. However, Mani suspects that he and his twin brother Sol were created out of Eka's reluctance to look after Earth himself, and feels deeply saddened by the thought of their father abandoning them that way. Considering how Eka's actions nearly led to the destruction of Earth by Gaia's hand, Mani may be right. *'Sol' - Mani is Sol's opposite, both literally and figuratively. Due to being two "halves" of their father Eka, both Sol and Mani have constrasting appearances, personalities, domains, and powers. Out of the two, Mani seems to be the more emotionally stable twin, and is often the only person who can calm his brother's rages. Despite their differences, both Sol and Mani have started a romantic relationship over time, and their frequent lovemaking resulted in the birth of solar eclipses, an astronomical phenomenon. But while they are very close, their relationship can be strained at times. One thing they tend to argue about is whether both Freaks and humans deserve forgiveness and relief from their suffering, despite their violence and cruelty. Mani wants Sol to see and understand that both Freaks and humans can be good, and is frustrated that his brother only sees the bad things they did. Mani is also sometimes annoyed by Sol's possessive and jealous behavior, especially when mortals are involved; despite the fact that both can live indefinitely, Mani constantly has to tell his twin that he loves him no matter what to keep Sol from impulsively going after anyone who harbors even platonic affection for the Moon. While their disagreements led to a schism for a time, they reconciled after battling their mad "sister" Gaia and stopping her from destroying Earth. *'Gaia' - Mani was unaware of Gaia's presence due to her sleeping within the Earth's core, thus making her undetectable by the gods. But when Gaia awoke and nearly destroyed Earth for the sake of "protecting" it, Mani recognized her as a threat and sought to stop her. But even after he and Sol managed to successfully defeat and imprison her, Mani felt sorry for Gaia and only wanted to redeem her. He also feels that he is partly responsible for Gaia's madness, as his need to help humankind (Freaks included) and inadvertant ignorance of Sol's issues at the time turned Earth into a bloodbath, which drove the Earth guardian mad upon awakening. *'Hjuki and Bil' - Like any good parent, Mani loves Hjuki and Bil very much and treats them both like his own children. While he is aware of their wariness towards adults, he tries to be as doting and attentive as possible for them so the twins can heal and learn to trust him back. Mani is very protective of Hjuki and Bil, and will fly into a rage if either one is threatened or hurt. During his schism with his own twin brother Sol, he fled with the Scouts to shield them from the Sun god's wrath. *'Tsukiko' - Even before they met, Mani had been watching her history play before his eyes, learning of her past deeds and how she and her former team was used as weapons by RED. The tragic circumstances of Tsukiko's life as Jake made Mani feel so sympathetic that he directly intervened when Jake developed suicidal tendencies. Even when she begged him to kill her, Mani saw how much the RED Pyro wanted to live and instead gave her a second chance at life by blessing her, renaming Jake "Tsukiko" and turning her into a living paragon of justice. *'Jericho' - It is assumed that Mani's relationship with Jericho is a positive one, given that he made the BLU Sniper one of his favored. As Mani is a curious person himself, seeing someone display similar traits automatically endeared him to Jericho, which gave him enough reason to give Jericho his blessing. *'Endymion' - Mani once saw Endymion as one of his most beloved worshipers, and the Heavy's devotion and zeal touched him deeply. He often showed his approval by showering him with divine blessings. But contrary to what Endymion believed, Mani's love for him was akin to the platonic love shared between father and son. When Mani learned of Endymion's dealings with dark magic, he was furious and rejected him as his worshiper, marking him as an enemy to all who followed the Moon. He is deeply saddened that one of his most promising devotees had fallen to evil, yet despite his compassion, Mani is completely unwilling to forgive him due to the fact that Endymion had hurt innocent people trying to become a god. Biography: Thousands of years ago, Mani and his fellow god Sol were born from the ultimate being, Eka, to serve as guardians for Eka's creations. Mani's duties are to raise the Moon to signal the arrival of nighttime, keep Earth's oceans under control, and protect both Freaks and humans through their dreams. Due to coming from the same parent, Mani felt close to Sol in a way that made him feel complete, though he didn't know why. Eventually their closeness evolved into love, and they started a romantic relationship that spanned over countless millennia. Their frequent lovemaking resulted in the birth of solar eclipses, which came to be seen as divine omens by those who studied the stars. One day, Mani grew curious over what Earth was like down below, but when he actually descended to Earth he saw deep suffering all around. Disguised as a normal WHT Medic, he helped the ailing people, which gave him the loyalty and affection of his followers. One follower, Endymion, fell in love with the Moon and did many great things in his name. Mani was touched by his devotion and showered him with divine blessings, but he was worried that Endymion's desire will doom him. Sure enough, Endymion started dealing with dark magic, wanting to become a god so he can love Mani forever. He used a dark ritual that gave him power by drawing from the souls of the living, turning himself into a horrible abomination. Mani was so furious when he found out that he rejected Endymion as his worshiper and cursed him to wander the world forever, searching for love yet unable to be loved. Likewise, Sol, enraged by the thought of "sharing" his brother with a mere mortal, transformed Endymion into a wraith so people will see the monster he became, and made him vulnerable to moonlight to keep him away from Mani. Over time, Mani's frequent desire to help humankind (Freaks included) caused him to neglect Sol. Sol, who became extremely disillusioned after seeing the mortals his brother helped fall back into evil ways again and again, tried to convince Mani that his efforts will be wasted. Mani refused to listen to him. Sol also became envious and resentful of Mani's popularity, knowing that both Freaks and humans were taking his light for granted while prasing his brother. Believing Sol to be in the wrong, Mani left him be and refused to listen to whatever he had to say. Their already strained relationship reached a breaking point when during one of his Earthly travels, Mani ended up in the Coldfront region (cp_coldfront), where a joint community of humans and Freaks eked out a living in the freezing climate. Mani felt cold, hungry, and tired for the first time, and he collapsed from starvation. The people took him in and nourished Mani back to health, unaware of their visitor's godhood. Among Coldfront's residents were a pair of fraternal twin Scouts, Hjuki and Bil. Hjuki and Bil witnessed how their friends were giving food to the strange WHT Medic over the next several weeks. But when it was their turn to do so, the twins realized that the meager portions they managed to gather for themselves weren't enough. Out of shame, Hjuki and Bil decided that their own flesh would be a more filling meal and prepared to commit suicide. Mani stopped them and in the process, he revealed his true, godly form. Amidst shocked faces, the Moon god explained his story and why he ended up in Coldfront. He was so touched by the twins' generosity that he made Hjuki and Bil immortal and adopted them as his children. But Sol discovered what Mani had done and went after him, intending to punish the Moon god for his folly. In response, Mani fled with Hjuki and Bil to protect them from Sol's wrath. This resulted in a vicious cycle that continued for centuries as night fled from the coming day. The cycle continued until the Earth sentry Gaia rose from a long sleep, awoken by the cries of a suffering and neglected humanity. Driven mad by Earth's blood-soaked state, she killed off anything she saw as a "threat" in a vengeful rage, procuring a very large body count in the process. The rampant destruction caught both Sol and Mani's attention and they confronted her, only to learn that Gaia planned to remake the universe anew and establish herself as its sole ruler and protector goddess. Recognizing the huge threat she posed to Eka's creations, Sol and Mani put aside their differences long enough to try stop Gaia. After a long and horrific battle, they defeated their mad "sister" and imprisoned her within the Earth's core. The traumatic experience made Mani realize that he grew so obesessed with saving humankind (Freaks included) that he refused to acknowledge and help Sol with his issues. Sol had a similar epiphany of his own, and the regret they shared over what they did allowed them to reconcile as brothers and lovers once more. Shortly after this, Mani witnessed the history of a fallen RED Pyro named Jacqueline "Jake" Trevor. Feeling sorry for her, he rescued and healed Jake during a moment of despair. When Jake begged him to kill her so she can reunite with her teammates, who were murdered by their boss Redmond Mann, Mani refused, having had sensed a deeply-suppressed desire to live. Instead, he blessed her and made Jake one of his favored, renaming her "Tsukiko". "Your life as Jake is gone, but through the power of the Moon, you are reborn, just like a phoenix rising from its ashes," Mani told the former RED Pyro. "Go out, seek new friends, love and be loved. Live not as a weapon for a madman, but as a champion of the innocent. Know that your teammates love you and hold nothing against you for their deaths." Later, Mani visited Jericho, a BLU Sniper, in a dream. Endeared by Jericho's curiosity and love for the supernatural, Mani decided he was worthy enough to receive the Moon's blessing. Jericho would later go on to become a police detective for the KKPD (Kong King Police Department) and a partner of Kenshin. Mani is currently working with Sol in trying to alleviate most of the damage that was done to Earth. Unwilling to end Gaia, they instead chose to help restore her mind in hopes they'll make their mad "sister" see the error of her ways. --- Notes Trivia: *In his mortal form, Mani speaks like a typical Medic. In his god form, he speaks with a soft yet commanding and echoing voice. *Mani's private nickname for Sol is "Solly". Inspirations: *Mani's name and concept as a Freak is based on Máni, the German god of the moon. In Norse mythology, Mani was destined to be devoured by Hati Hróðvitnisson ("He who hates"/"Enemy"), a divine wolf, during the time of Ragnarok. *Mani was partly inspired by the character Princess Luna from the animated children's show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In terms of personality, he was inspired by the character Princess Celestia from the same show, along with the character Mother from Spawn, a comic book series created by Todd McFarlane. Quotes: *"My strength lies within the moon..." *Freaks and humans can be cruel, petty, and violent, but when united as a single force, they have the capability to do great things and move mountains. That's why I love them so much. *"I'm a god, Solly. How can I love someone romantically if they can't live as long as I do?" *"I have judged you of your sins, and I find you guilty! For the crime of harming the innocent, you shall face eternal damnation, haunted by the souls of your victims! May your fate be an example for those who dare try to incite the gods!" Category:Blog posts